Lost Within The Void
by Lady Daemon
Summary: Matrix finds himself struggling with the peace in Mainframe, and consequently the people around him suffer because of his irrational actions. PS: I suck at summaries. Plz R
1. Chapter 1

"Lost Within the Void"

A/N: This fic has been up on the Java Hut for a long time, but I've decided it deserves a place on as well. Also, due to popular demand, there will be a sequel...eventually. Enjoy!

Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not own ReBoot, or any of it's characters; they are property of Mainframe Entertainment.

Matrix leaned against the wall in the shadows of the dimly-lit main hall of the Principle Office, watching impatiently as sprites and binomes alike waltzed across the floor. Why had AndrAIa dragged him to this? He was just as "happy" as everyone else that there was peace, but this foolish, informal banquet gave him the urge to put his fist through a wall.

AndrAIa stood still for a moment, trying to listen for him or catch sight of him, which made him hold his breath and hope to go undetected; he refused to dance. He simply refused. He had worn the suit, he had agreed to be pleasant if necessary, and he had left Gun at home - that was all she was getting out of him in one night. He then saw Ray appear in the crowd, and the two crossed the floor to see meet each other. Instantly, Matrix stood up stiffly, and slowly moved through the people to get within earshot of the two.

"AndrAIa, you look amazing..." The Surfr stated, giving her a solid once-over as she released a flattered laugh.

"Thank you; have you seen Matrix?" Her eyes flashed over the crowd for a moment. "I haven't been able to find him, and I know he's not too far..."

"Sorry Love, I haven't caught a glimpse of him anywhere." He placed a hand on the small of her back and started walking. "C'mon; Mouse is over here somewhere..."

The Renegade felt his entire bitmap inflame with anger, but he could only clench his teeth and crunch his hands into balls at his sides. The mere sight of them showing any affection to one another set off an impulse in his mind that made him want to destroy, and denying that impulse was like fending off some hideous infection.

Crash it all. He knew he couldn't trust Tracer. Not only had made a move on his girlfriend - he had done it with Mouse present. How could he let his guard down? If it wasn't the viruses, it would be the sprites, and he had let himself forget it. And AndrAIa was angry with him too. When she had come out of her room earlier, she had dared to ask,

"How do I look?"

She had been magnificent; there was no way around it. She had been wearing a backless velour dress with a v-neck. It had shimmered between aqua-marine and azure as she walked, and caught every one of her curves in their perfection. She had swept her hair up, with a few soft tendrils hanging in her face and around her eyes, with their slight hint of make-up. There had been sapphire drop-earrings in her ears, and a matching necklace around her elegant neck, but what had be said about her appearance?

"Fine. Now let's go." Funny; at the time he had been short with her, but now he was taking the time to remember every detail. Then the sudden thought of Ray Tracer's hand on the small of her back made him want to go over there and wring his little neck.

He shook his head and made a B-line for the door; he wouldn't make a scene here, but if the Surfr dared to set foot outside of the banquet hall, he would snap him like a twig.

------

"Well, Ray Sugar, I think we should be on our way." Mouse said with a radiant smile and a wink.

"Oh, already?" AndrAIa sighed with disappointment. "I haven't even found Matrix yet..."

The Hacker shrugged her shoulders.

"Sorry AndrAIa, but Ray and I only showed up because it was expected of us; we've already been here longer than we'd planned..

"Alright, but at least let me see you two out."

With that, the three made their way for the exit, and stepped out into the cool Mainframe night. Matrix had once again retreated into the darkness long before they had come out, and had taken some time to cool down. He had gotten so bent out of shape over nothing...

"Well, you two have a good evening." His Gamesprite lover gave Mouse a hug, and when she did the same to Ray, he pecked her on the cheek.

At the sight of this, all rational thoughts that had quelled Matrix' anger were vanquished, and he was out of the shadows faster than he could think, one hand delivering a punch while the rest of his body followed the victim to the ground. The green sprite clamped the other hand around Ray's neck and pressed a knee into his chest.

"Give me one good reason not to delete you right now, Surfr." He snarled, a sadistic grin working its way into his expression.

Ray force out a hoarse, unintelligible whisper while lifting one hand to point at the aqua-haired beauty he had just given his farewell to.

Matrix knew to whom that hand gestured, and knew she'd never forgive him if he deleted his victim.

"You got lucky." He spat, getting up off the ground and letting Mouse run into the middle of things.

The purple sprite helped her love up off the ground and instantly turned on the Renegade.

"Who in the net do you think you are?" She yelled venomously. "You watch yourself, Enzo Matrix, 'cause right now, it would be my pleasure to take you out, you worthless son of a virus."

The green sprite stood straight, staring past her into nothing, letting the insults wash over him. He showed no emotion whatsoever as this happened, but instead waited for the pair to disappear from the area.

AndrAIa stood behind him, on the verge of tears. The banquet inside had become quiet, and people were crowded in the doorway to see the source of disruption.

"How could you do this?" She whispered faintly, and as Matrix turned to face her, he caught a glimpse of Dot, leaning back against Bob's chest. She was shaking her head at him as two glimmers of moisture ripped down her cheeks. Guardian 452 had wrapped his arms around her waist, glaring silently. Then Matrix met his lover's face, opened his mouth to speak, and found he had nothing to say.

"I will never forgive you Enzo..." Her jaw began to quaver, and, before he could see her cry, she tore into the city, running homeward.


	2. Chapter 2

"Lost Within the Void"

Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I do not own ReBoot, or any of it's characters; they are property of Mainframe Entertainment.

The Renegade had disappeared into the night after his lover, cursing himself at every turn, and as he reached their apartment, he hesitated to put his hand on the doorknob. What was he going to say to her? What could he say? He had snapped in the blink of an eye over a sprite who already had a girlfriend. When he reflected on the situation, he had seen how basic his actions had been, but he couldn't shake the anger that surged beneath the surface at the thought of Ray and AndrAIa. There had been a time when his jealously had subsided, but now there was nothing else to worry about, and since things had calmed down, Tracer was around much more frequently.

Daring to put himself into motion, he twisted the knob and pushed the door back so that he would be seen before he came in.

"I'm sorry."

Those had been the first words out of his mouth as he had dropped to his knees in front of the couch where AndrAIa sat, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"AndrAIa, I..." Matrix couldn't look at her knowing that he had caused her misery, and so he let his gaze hit the floor. "I'm sorry for what I did. I never meant to embarrass you. I just-"

"Get away from me." The aqua-haired female ordered coldly. "I can't talk to you right now, or I might say something I'll regret later."

"But AndrAIa..."

"Matrix, don't try my patience; what you did just now...it was barbaric, and random, and just so basic." Her cheeks suddenly flushed red. "What did I do to you to deserve this? What did Ray do?"

"Nothing." He stayed kneeling as she stood and walked away from him. "Please, we need to talk about this..."

"No, not right now. I can't." The Renegade's eyes followed her clicking heels as she headed for the apartment door.

"AndrAIa, don't walk out on me..." He voice was measured to contain as little emotion as possible. "I'm trying to make things right here-"

"And because you're trying I should forgive you?" Swallowing hard, she cast a quick glance back at him. "No." She felt like she was unraveling; how could she still feel so much love for him after what he'd done? "I'm partially to blame for this - I always dismissed your anger, or lulled you into a calm, thinking the quick fix would do, but all I've ever done his nurse the behaviour, and help it to grow..."

Matrix leapt to his feet.

"No, no...don't blame yourself for this-"

"Who else is there to blame?" She scoffed, her emotional roller-coaster taking a severe turn. "User knows it can't be your fault." She waited for a sharp reply, but getting no more than an intense glare, she pushed forward with her sarcasm. "No, the Great Matrix has never done anything wrong, because the ends always justify the means, don't they?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Matrix asked, with low, metered anger.

"Exactly what it sounds like, Lover."

The burly sprite's eyes became slits.

"Now you listen to me," He warned, taking only a few broad strides to be within reach of her. "All I have ever tried to do is make things good for us, and you have no right to spit in my face about it. Tread lightly."

"Tread lightly? You say it like you own me." Her expression became as hard as his. "That's what it is, isn't it? This random jealously is because you can't control me."

"What? How dare you!" He raised his index finger and pointed it squarely in her face. "I took out of the games-"

"Yeah, only to get us lost in them later!" The Gamesprite retorted.

"Trying to defend this system!" Matrix snarled.

Both sprites had started a yelling match.

"So that makes things all better? Enzo, you ruined my life!" She screeched as if she had been harbouring this pure rage for an eternity.

"Shut up!" He put his hands to his head.

"You can stand to hear it, can you? Knowing that you destroyed everything I ever knew-"

"I said shut up!"

"No, Matrix..." The aqua-haired beauty's voice fell to an astounding low. "I won't. You wanted to talk, so we're going to have a talk."

The Renegade could feel the surge of heat to his cheeks. He could feel his eye rotate, and it scared the bits out of him to know he could feel this way about AndrAIa.

"I can't do this," He shook his head. "I can't do this...move. Get out of the way." All he could think of was getting out of the apartment.

"You can't keep running from yourself, Matrix; you can't keep ignoring your problems." She was standing her ground, and despite how gentle she tried to make her voice, there was still a hint of bitterness in her words. "You're a mess...what did you think you were doing back there with Ray? I mean, he has saved my life more than once, and he's definitely helped you out along the way, whether you'll admit it or not," She hesitated for a split-nano, and then added: "And I can't live this way anymore...you're on this warpath with yourself, and you're blowing away everyone in sight..."

"If I'm so horrible, then why have you stayed?" His query held a hint of menace that he could not bury.

"...I don't know," She fell quiet in search of her answer. "I think I'm still clinging to the memories of what you were before you became...this." She tossed her hand in an idle gesture.

"And what is 'this', AndrAIa? Hm?"

"You've become everything that we've ever hated, everything we've ever fought against..." She could see him crumbling on the inside, but if her message was going to hit home, she had to be relentless. "You're the infected Guardians; you're Daemon; you're every unjust system crash, nullification, and deletion...you are Megabyte."

Matrix buckled as if he'd received a blow to the stomach. It couldn't be true...it couldn't. He closed his eyes and tried to block out what she'd said, but it just echoed inside of him, over, and over, and over. A thousand sprites stood jeering and ridiculing him, and all he could think of was silencing them. He wasn't Megabyte...no, he wasn't...

"No!" This verbal blast was followed by Matrix' ever swift and powerful fist, and all AndrAIa could do was flinch as the hand hurtled forward into the wall beside her cheek.

No sooner had the Renegade thrown the punch had he regretted it. Pieces of the wall crumbled and fell away as he withdrew his hand, and his heart shattered as he looked into the eyes of his love and found only pain and fear staring back at him.

"I...I just-" He stared at his own hands in horror before pushing past her and running as far and as fast away from the apartment building as he could, questioning himself on everything he'd ever done.


	3. Chapter 3

"Lost Within the Void"

Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I do not own ReBoot, or any of it's characters; they are property of Mainframe Entertainment.

"Bob! Bob, please open the door!" Matrix pleaded, pressing his forehead against the door casing. "I need someone to talk to...please..."

Eventually, the entrance was opened for him, and he was first met by his sister.

"Dot-" The hand immediately slapped across his cheek before the woman removed herself from his presence. Despite Matrix' visible shock and hurt as he reached up to feel the burning spot, Bob was not quick to welcome him in.

"Matrix, do you know how upset she is?" The Guardian asked from across the room, his expression stern and drawn.

"Bob, please..not now. I really need you as a friend, and if you abandon me, I just don't know what I'll do." The Renegade made little effort to keep up his tough reputation, but instead put his efforts to suppressing the tears that threatened to be his undoing.

Tossing his shoulders, Bob gestured for him to enter.

"I know you're mad at me Bob - everyone is - but please, just let me talk." The green sprite appealed, not waiting for an invite to be seated.

"I'm all ears." Guardian 452 dryly.

"I..." Matrix began to shake his head. "Bob, I almost hit AndrAIa."

"What?" This had been the last thing the blue sprite expected. "What, how?"

"I almost...I almost punched her." His left cheek became a highway of tear-stains. "We just got into this huge fight, and...and..." He looked at Bob in sheer desperation. "What's wrong with me?"

------

AndrAIa sat on the floor, arms wrapped around her knees. What had just happened? She loved Matrix unconditionally, but this...this was a whole new realm of trouble. Even the games could not compare to this. She was heartbroken and afraid, and she needed someone so desperately.

Barely holding together, she pulled up a vidwin to hail a friend.

"Mouse, can you stop by?"

"Oh, of course Sugar..." The very sight of AndrAIa in this state made her stomach twist. "What's wrong?"

"Just get here as fast as you can." The Gamesprite replied, closing the vidwin and collapsing into her own sobs.

------

"This isn't who I am..." Matrix was on his feet now, pacing the floor. "What's happening?" He quite visibly didn't know what to so with himself; he was fidgeting, seeking some way to stand or place his hands...just something that would feel right.

"Enzo," Bob had to seek out the right reply. "You...you need help. I think," He managed to stop the Renegade's wandering and meet his eyes. "I think that everything you've suffered has finally caught up to you..."

"No," The green sprite shook his head violently. "This isn't me..." Matrix' sanity was hanging by a frayed thread, and complete defeat was crushing down on him. "What if it's an infection? That's...possible, right?" He pushed the heels of his palms into his forehead and dropped back into a chair.

Guardian 452 swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat.

"Matrix...this isn't an infection," The blue sprite stated miserably. "This is an illness, but I promise you that I will find you the help you need."

The suggestion shattered a wall in some remote region of the Renegade, and he let out a fierce yell directed at nothing and no-one, but instead serviced as a release.

The image this moment provided would be carved into Bob's memory forever: This great hulk of a sprite slumped forward in a chair, with his arms resting limp on his lap, and while staring blankly at his own upturned palms, the child that had been locked away inside of him screamed for either salvation or death.

------

"Well you're not gonna' let him back in here, are you?" Mouse stood with her hands on her hips, looking down at AndrAIa with skepticism.

"I don't know!" The GameSprite had gotten up and was staring at her distorted reflection in the Hacker's armour. "I just don't know..."

"Honey," The purple sprite opened her arms to a hug. "You can't live each second wondering what he'll do next." She continued softly. "I know Matrix has a good heart, but something's different in him...I look at what he did to Ray and I wonder where things went wrong..."

AndrAIa didn't know that the Surfr had joined Mouse on this visit, or that he stood outside to guard the apartment from the raging Renegade, but she wished he was there to commiserate, even if his angry complaints weren't what she wanted to hear. Mouse was trying, but she just couldn't understand - she'd never had a run-in with Matrix, she couldn't identify in the same way...

------

Bob was alone in the adjacent room - he didn't know what to do. He'd set things up with Turbo so that Matrix would be in the care of the Academy's psychiatric ward, but there was still tonight to weather. This was hard to do alone, and with a grown man. Enzo Matrix was his son as far as he was concerned - he had ended up playing the father role after the Twin Cities explosion - but things hadn't gone as planned. Enzo ended up with no one to guide him, to keep him from ever getting lost in the games to begin with. He'd had plenty of strong women to protect him and raise him, but he'd lost two influential males, the men who were supposed to show him what being a man meant.

The Guardian shook his head; it was all true, but what good was it doing him? He had to be there for Enzo now. He didn't want to ask for Dot's help - he knew that if it was given, it would be begrudgingly, and that was the last thing he needed now.

The green sprite was lying down now - he'd actually pushed himself to a point of exhaustion and just fallen asleep. Too much pressure, too much upset for Matrix to handle...it was hard to believe that such a limit even existed for this sprite. Bob mused on this for a moment before bringing a blanket to toss over the giant. The Guardian knew he wasn't going to get any sleep for himself, so he settled into the nearby chair with a readme and settled in for a long night. There was a lot more to be done - things to pack, explanations to be given - but it could wait until the next second.


	4. Chapter 4

"Lost Within the Void"

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own ReBoot, or any of it's characters; they are property of Mainframe Entertainment.

Bob's eyes flew open rather suddenly. He hadn't even known he'd fallen asleep...where was Matrix? The blue sprite groggily jumped up, trying to clear away the haze of sleep and think straight. There was the blanket, on the couch, but where was the sprite?

"Enzo? You still here?"

Silence.

"Crash it...where'd he go?"

------

"I have to talk to her."

"Sorry Mate, we don't let wack-jobs into this apartment anymore." Tracer said with knit eyebrows, warily staring up at the Renegade.

This was the first look Matrix had gotten at the Surfr since he'd sprung the attack on him...and he couldn't believe what his eyes were seeing. Burgundy bruise on the face...purple hand-print on the neck, and scuff-marks on the outfit. How could he have done this?

The green sprite closed his eyes, taking a deep and heavy breath.

"Ray, please..." A pause. "I can't...I just can't leave without saying goodbye."

The Surfr was taken aback by this. He couldn't remember the last time Matrix had called him Ray...didn't even know if he had at all...and this...humility from him. It was entirely boggling.

"If you need an apology from me, Ray, then I am sorry...really, I am, but right now, I need to see her - just one last time." Sincere remorse and regret from the unruly sprite who felt spite was the solution to any gripe.

"...Alright, Matrix. I'll let you in, but I can't leave you alone with her."

AndrAIa and Mouse had dozed off together, the GameSprite stretched out with her head on the Hacker's lap, and the Hacker's head lolled to the side, resting on the back of the sofa.

The two men entered silently, and Matrix moved forward cautiously, not wanting to startle either of them. He once again got down on his knees in front of the furniture, gingerly linking his fingers into AndrAIa's.

"AndrAIa," He whispered softly, placing a loving kiss on her cheek. "AndrAIa, wake up."

Her eyelids flickered, eyelashes becoming nothing more than a pretty blur, and when her mind registered who she was staring up at, she couldn't help but give a sad smile.

"What are you doing here?" She whispered, not wanting to wake Mouse.

"I'm...here to say good-bye." At these words the GameSprite sat up immediately.

"What? Where?" In a nano she was on her own knees beside him, searching his eyes for the answer.

"Well," Matrix sighed wearily. "Bob wants me to go to an institution in the SuperComputer, but I just don't think I can...but I can't stay here either."

"Lover," She placed a hand on his cheek. "You know I love you. We can work this out together..."

"No." He pulled away from her gentle caress. "I don't want to risk hurting you...not again..."

"But, Enzo," Tears were standing in her eyes. "It doesn't have to be this way..."

The Renegade swallowed the growing lump in his throat.

AndrAIa, please don't make this any harder than it has to be..." There were tremors in his voice. "I love you...that's why I have to go." He took her into his arms for one last kiss - a kiss to last him for the rest of his life - before rising and turning his back on her, refusing to look back despite the desperate pleas that fell on his ears.

------

Bob leapt off of his zip board an into Matrix' path.

"Where were you? And where are you going?"

"I had to say good-bye to AndrAIa," The green sprite had stopped running, but had no intention of looking Bob in the face.

The blue sprite just shook his head.

"Well tell me next time, okay?" He took Matrix by the shoulders. "Look at me. Enzo, look at me." The Renegade didn't shift his gaze. "Alright, fine. Let's get going - you have to get to the institute before mid-second - you should probably swing by the Principle Office and talk to Dot before you go."

"I'm not going." Matrix had spoken solidly, stiffening at the very thought of having a sit-down with some shrink who thought he knew the secret to life.

Bob crossed his arms for a nano as the giant sprite brushed past him, then resorted to using Glitch to get in contact with Turbo.

"Yeah, I've got a problem...Matrix bolted on me - we're going to need a med team to take him in I think."

"Bob, you said you had this under control..."

Guardian 452 shook his head.

"I'm sorry, Turbo, I thought I did."

The Prime Guardian nodded.

"Alright, I'll have a team there in about half a micro. Think you can keep track of him until then?"

"I can try."

------

Matrix found himself in G-Prime, hiding in the shadows just to get away from everything. He'd leave in the next game and that would be that. He'd be as good as deleted, and he could start over fresh in a system that had never even heard of him. He could drop his past - all the good, all the bad - and be someone new. The thought was both a solace and a torment to him. The hardest part would be forgetting where he had come from...who he had been...

...but it was better than the institution...the psychiatric ward of the Academy. Too many people who knew him...too many people who would judge him...

_Warning, Incoming Game. Warning, Incoming Game._

This was it - it was either face the web or face himself.


	5. Chapter 5

"Lost Within the Void"

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own ReBoot, or any of it's characters; they are property of Mainframe Entertainment.

Get to him before he gets into that game...

"Glitch; long-range containment field!" Bob issued the order with exasperation - he was on a zip-board...how could Matrix be outrunning him?

The Guardian watched as the red constraints closed the distance between them, lashing around the Renegade and jolting him to a halt. A few nanos later, the two sprites were face-to-face, the gamecube landing less than a stone's throw away.

"Matrix, what do you think you're doing?" Bob had assumed the role of chiding father. "Were you just going to leave? Not tell anyone where you went?"

Guardian 452 was met with a venomous glower.

"Better than being stuffed into the screwball shack."

"Matrix..." The blue sprite shook his head. "Matrix, it's not like I'm doing this because I want to," He cleared his throat. "I'm doing it because you need help and you refuse to get it for yourself."

"So, what? You're just going to keep this field on me until someone shows up to drag me off?" The Renegade struggled against the power of the keytool.

"Not if you cooperate."

------

"Oh, Ray..." AndrAIa fell into the Surfr's arms as he got down onto the floor, clinging to him as if for dear life.

"It'll be alright..." He cradled her like a fragile doll. "I promise it'll be alright..."

She was heartbroken, defeated.

"Why would he do this?" She rested her head on Tracer's chest, letting the rhythm of his heart, the sound of his breathing, be the steady constants of the moment. At least it was something predictable, something calming. "I don't understand...where would he go?"

That question didn't need an answer. He didn't have a Gateway command or a keytool; if he was leaving this system it would be with the game. They both knew it.

Mouse shifted in her sleep, waking as silently as possible under the assumption that AndrAIa would still be resting. To find her and Ray huddled together on the floor was the last thing the Hacker expected.

"What's happened?" The purple sprite was not pleased with what she was seeing, but her voice was as soft as silk.

"Matrix stopped by," Ray began, raising a hand for silence before Mouse could say anything. "...to say good-bye."

"AndrAIa," Mouse reached down and gently put a hand on the GameSprite's shoulder. "I know my timing is awful, but can I steal Ray for a nano?"

The aqua-haired sprite nodded in agreement, pulling herself up onto the sofa. Ray gave his girlfriend an odd look.

"Can it wait, Love?" He enquired, slightly impatiently. "I mean, she's a bit upset here,"

The Hacker gave a half-glare and dragged him into one of the adjacent rooms.

"What were you doin' back here?" She whispered, hands on her hips.

"It's called consoling, Mouse. She's heart-broken!" His voice was equally low, but his gestures were obviously tense.

"So you just let her crawl into your arms?" Her words were low, rolling hisses. "I mean, I get that she's having problems - User only knows what's going on in her head - but what were you doing?"

The Surfr crossed his arms and leaned against the wall.

"What'd you expect me to do?" Ray was hurt by Mouse's assumption, but tried his level best not to show it. "Tell her 'no, I can't give you a hug because my girlfriend's gonna' get jealous?' I thin not."

_Game Over._

"This isn't over, Ray, not by a long shot."

The System Voice's announcement put the argument to a halt and the GameSprite into hysterics. The two sprites with AndrAIa could do nothing to calm her down, and they felt just as helpless as they did useless. Her Lover was gone, gone away until User knows when and to User knows where. He was gone.

------

"Bob, why do you even bother?" Matrix spat his poison words at the Guardian as the Gamecube lifted out of the system; just another normal game...the perfect game to leave a system in. "We aren't all good sprites; stop trying to change the Net and get over it." The Renegade's muscles were tensed as he tried to break free.

Bob didn't know what to say to that; he reluctantly opened his mouth as his mind raced through a million things to respond with.

"The Net was never all good, Matrix, but that's no reason for me to give up on you."

"Crash it, why does it matter?" The green sprite clenched his fists. "I can't stay here! Why don't you understand that?"

"Because I don't think like you do." The Guardian said with aggravation, stepping closer. "Why can't you stay?"

"I'm afraid!" He roared, madly staring at Bob. "I'm afraid of what I'll do if I stay..." The words were spoken as if this realization had only dawned on him now.

"Then let me take you to the Academy, Enzo," The silver-haired male searched his captive's eyes for some sign that he was getting through. "Please, just stop fighting and let me help you.

"No." Guardian 452 wasn't going to back down or ease up anytime soon; Matrix knew that, which meant it was time for intimidation tactics. "Gun, Target: High X."

Bob didn't even flinch.

"I'll make a deal with you, Matrix. If you come to the Academy with me, and talk to Turbo - y'know, get a feel for the program you'll be in - I'll let everyone think you left with that game; you won't have to come back here unless you want to."

The Renegade stared skeptically.

"Yeah, I'm sure you'd be able to keep a secret that big for that long too." He replied, his statement thick with sarcasm. "I'm not going to bargain with you on this. Let me go. The nano you drop this field I'll just run anyway...if I've got to fight you before I go, then I will."

"And where are you going to go?" Bob asked, rubbing his arm. "How are you even going to leave?"

"We've got a Data C, we have ports...I think I'll find my way."

As if on cue, a portal opened beside them, and out marched five sprites, heavily armed with enough tranquilizers to subdue three WebCreatures...or one highly resistant Matrix. All the Renegade could do was kick up a fuss while bound, and try to fight the medication that was working in his system.

Bob had never been more grateful, even if he did feel bad about forcing Matrix into treatment; he felt like his arm was going to fall off, and Glitch needed recharging. He'd go with them to the SuperComputer and thank Turbo personally, get recharged, and see if he could be of any further use.

------

The Prime Guardian was sitting in his chair, a one-way VidWindow opened to Matrix as he was escorted by three nurses into a relatively bare doctor's office; quite plainly it was a room for the less tolerant patients that came through the Academy's medical system. It was obvious that the effects of the tranquilizers hadn't worn off yet - the bulky giant was awake, his words were slurred and his thoughts disjointed, and he was agreeable to most suggestions that were made. That was precisely what Turbo wanted...if Matrix was comfortable in his surroundings...willing to talk, he was less likely to react with anger when he was lucid, and the gradual weakening of his impairment meant a smooth transition. That was the theory, anyway.

"Turbo, thank you so much," Bob was on the other side of the desk, gazing dazedly at the VidWindow, watching as the Renegade struggled to make smooth movements about the room.

"And five of them to bring him in...smart move...can he hear us?"

Turbo shook his head.

"This is new technology - right now only the Academy has it, hopefully it'll stay that way. We've been using it for surveillance for quite some time now...it opens silently and is remarkably small, so it's not likely to be noticed by the party being watched."

The blue sprite looked around himself.

"I suppose I'd have known about it if I'd been here instead of Mainframe..." He rubbed one side of his head; don't think about Mainframe right now...keep distracted. "So, you say it's new? But isn't it a bit of a step backwards?"

The Prime had known that question was coming...he'd just been wondering when.

"Well, although it is new, it's based on some of the very old communications technology we used to use. Mind you, that was well before you were even enrolled here...I was just a Cadet myself when we were using this stuff. You know how a normal Vid provides a two-way communications window?" Short nod from 452. "Okay, well back in the second you used to need two windows for that - one to send a message, and another to receive. The windows were large, slow, and loud when opened. The new techies have fixed that. Open one of these now, and it's about one fifteenth the size of a standard PID, it's completely silent, and it gives the viewer quality equal to your average VidWin."

"...hm? Oh, impressive..." Bob had stopped listening mircos ago. Now he was just watching the VidWin, plagued with horrible guilt for forcing Matrix into this.

"Bob, don't feel bad about this. Dr. Watson is very good at what he does..." The Prime steepled his fingers and put his attention on 452.

"I know," The silver-haired sprite was visibly scarred by his own actions. "I just feel like I've failed him..."

"You are the best thing that's ever happened to that sprite, Bob...don't forget that." The Prime Guardian kept his eyes locked on the man on the other side of the desk. "Why don't you go on home? You've done all you can do here."

Nod. Sad smile. Bob hated himself right now, and he had to go home and tell Dot what had occurred. After everything else that had happened in these last couple of cycles, he had to go and make Dot cry. The suffering never stopped for that woman, and he had to add to it again.

------

Everything was starting to come into focus; the rambling was slowing, stopping. Matrix looked at his surroundings, at the sprite across from him. Who was that? No physical challenge...yellow sprite, short, not muscular at all...losing his hair. He was giving the label "Elderly" a good push. Label...name-tag...Dr. Watson? Doctor? The scowl quickly re-appeared on the patient's relaxed face now that his mind was clear. He knew where he was and what was going on...and he intended to stop it.

"Let me out of here." Matrix gave the order as if it was a warning.

"I'm sorry, Mr...oh, pardon me, Cadet Matrix, I can't do that..." Watson scrolled through his readme. "You were committed by a third party, and we're in the middle of a session. You're not going anywhere."

"I said let me out of here!" The Renegade was on his feet and had picked Watson up like a rag doll - something that the older sprite had become rather used to in his many weeks of experience with unruly patients. "Now."

Two of the nurses reappeared in the doorway, seeming almost bored with the need to return, waving more needles as they made their second entrance.

"That's alright...won't be necessary." A blueish-grey sprite parted between them. "Get the Doctor out of here...give me some time alone with him." The room was cleared in an instant, and Matrix stood like a statue, watching intently as the door closed. "Now you listen to me, Matrix...that icon says you're a Cadet in this Academy, and you are expected to act accordingly."

"Turbo-"

"Prime."

Matrix rolled his eyes.

"Prime, Sir, with all due respect, I don't want to be here. You can take my code right now if you want. Take the whole PID." The green giant plucked it off of his outfit and dropped it on the floor.

"Son, don't you get smart with me." Turbo's brow furrowed. "D'you have any idea what you're doing to the sprites that care about you?" He pulled up a pair of one-way VidWins, one with Little Enzo, Dot, and Bob - Frisket was in the background pacing the floor, and another with AndrAIa, Ray, and Mouse. "AndrAIa thinks you're in the games now...so do Ray and Mouse. Bob thinks he's failed you...Dot and Enzo don't know what to think. They're all crushed by your actions, Matrix. As far as I'm concerned, what we're doing here isn't about you at all...it's about them. I'm not going to let you ruin their lives for your own selfish reasons." He watched the Cadet's face twist in misery. "If you want to walk out of here this second, it'll be over my deleted bitmap."

Matrix hadn't intended to look back on what he was leaving behind...he knew wouldn't be able to face the misery he'd inflicted, and now it was staring him in the face. He couldn't even find the words to express the self-hatred he was feeling...

"So what, then?" The words were crackling in the Renegade's throat. "What do I do?"

The situation had relaxed enough for both men to be seated.

"Let us help...work with us so you can go back to being the sprite they lost."

"But I don't know how..." The words were so innocent as they left Matrix' lips - so childlike.

"You'll figure it out," Turbo gave him a pat on the shoulder. "We're here to help you get it right, one second at a time..."

------

End.


End file.
